Rosario Vampire Capu 3
by ThePhenomenalSpider-Man
Summary: The (un)official continuation of the anime series! This story will take Tsukune and his friends on a new adventure, as well as explore some familiar ones! Who will Tsukune choose? More importantly, what will he become?


**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the first episode/chapter of my faithful continuation of the anime version of Rosario + Vampire! Now, I must say that the manga version fanfiction is indeed my priority, but I won't forget my fellow anime fans** **J** **Now, I must also say that a large majority of the fans had always complained that the show didn't follow the manga very well, so I intend to make this story be more closely to the manga, while still adding my own twist on things. Also, please visit the Rosario + Vampire reddit page, as it is where I will be posting updates on both fanfictions! With that, enjoy the first chapter!**

'It's been a week since the confrontation I had with Moka's father. Things have pretty much gone back to normal here at Yokai. Well… Mostly…' Tsukune said to himself as he walked his normal path to school. "Hey Tsukune!' Moka shouted while waving at him with cute smile on her face.

Tsukune turned to her and returned the smile while saying "Hey, good morning Moka!" Moka quickly got by his side and hugged his arm. "It's so great to see you! I haven't had any of your blood!" Moka said as she leaped onto Tsukune's neck and began sucking his blood, causing Tsukune to yelp in pain.

"Hey Tsukune, I haven't been seeing you in school the last two days, is everything alright?" Moka asked, giving him a compassionate stare.

"Yeah, everything is okay, I've just had a lot of thinking to do…" Tsukune replied. Moka gave a questionable look and replied with "About what exactly?" Tsukune paused for a moment and then explained "Back at the castle, when me and your father fought, I felt power fill throughout my body. Like something had awoken in me… I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was too focused with getting you back, but now, it kind of worries me. It felt like I was almost on par with your father."

Moka's eyes went as wide as possible, to which Tsukune took notice. "Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Just thinking about the fight that you and my father had!" Moka replied, making the conversation awkward.

Tsukune could tell she wasn't being truthful, but he couldn't force himself to get her to talk about it, as it was very clear she didn't want to discuss it. "Oh! Sorry Tsukune, I have to go back to my dorm! I forgot something important, I'll catch back up with you later!" Moka said in a hurry, Tsukune noticing her eyes looking as if she was about to cry.

Moka quickly turned and left, running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what to think after hearing Tsukune say that. As she made it to her dorm, she slammed the door and collapsed onto her bed.

"You said that he didn't have that kind of power! You said it was nothing to worry about!" Moka shouted as she cried. Her rosary then began to glow, and her inner self then began to reply by saying "He… He didn't seem like he had it… I told you, I wasn't there to witness the whole thing, but from what I could tell, he didn't have that strong of power…"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Moka asked. "You should stay away from him… You know what happens to humans who fail to become vampires… You don't want to witness him turn into that do you? Into a Ghoul?" Her inner self asked. All Moka could do was cry. She knew what happens to ghouls. But the thought of losing Tsukune pained her deeply.

\- Yokai Academy Halls, Three Hours Later –

As Tsukune roamed the halls of Yokai Academy, he began to become more and more worried about Moka. He decided that he should go to her dorm and check on her. Though it isn't commonly accepted for any boy to be within the girl's dorm, her safety and well being is far more important to him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through his body. The pain was strong enough to make him fall to his knees. He began rubbing his neck and noticed that two bite marks were there. 'Huh? Bite Marks? They must be from Moka… But, they never stay like this…' He thought to himself as he got up and proceeded towards the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs leading to the first floor, a large mall figure stood at the end. Tsukune was halted in his tracks by the figure. He was a tall, blonde haired student with a hulking physique, yet having the calm face of a gentle giant.

"Can I help you with something?" Tsukune asked in a confused voice. The man smiled and asked, "Are you Tsukune Aono?" Tsukune didn't want to deal with any of this, so he quickly replied with "Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Tsukune quickly rushed past him but was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled back. "So, you're the one who defeated Kuyo? The one who stormed the castle of one of the Three Dark Lords and survived? You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you." The man told him as he smiled revealing razor-sharp teeth.

"Tsukune?!" Kurumu called out as her and Mizore and Yukari came running from the opposite end of the hall. "What's going on here?" Yukari asked. "You looking for a fight?" Mizore asked, forming her hand into an ice blade.

The man laughed upon seeing the three of them look as if they could do him any harm. "Relax ladies. I was merely having a chat with the 'toughest guy in school'. Or at least that's what people are saying. You're a legend now Aono. But, that just doesn't sit right with me… I don't think you look anywhere near as tough as you've been described. No one and I mean NO ONE is tougher than me, Chopper Rikishi." He told Tsukune.

Chopper then released his hold on Tsukune and began walking in the opposite direction. "Chopper Rikishi? I remember him! He's on the wrestling team! As far as I know, he's got the longest undefeated streak in Yokai Academy history!" Yukari explained.

"Well he has never gone up against us! We can kick his ass, right Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. As she looked around, Tsukune was nowhere in sight. "Hey where did he go?" Mizore asked. A look of frustration came over all of them.

\- Meanwhile, Yokai Academy Dorms –

Moka laid upon her bed in deep thought. She knew that Tsukune must be worried about her, but she couldn't force herself to go assure him she's okay knowing what he will eventually become. She had spent all morning crying at the thought of losing him. What made it worse was that she blamed herself.

She then heard a knock on her door. She thought about simply ignoring whoever it was, but she didn't want to be rude. She slowly got up and approached the door. She knew she looked like a mess considering her emotional break down, it kind of embarrassed her to let someone see her this way.

As she opened the door, she was shocked to see Tsukune standing on the opposite side. "Tsukune?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped. Tsukune suddenly felt like this was a mistake upon hearing her reaction. "I'm worried Moka… When you weren't showing up for class, I was afraid something happened to you." He explained.

Now it was Moka who felt bad. "I'm fine Tsukune… I've just got a lot on my mind. I don't really want to talk about it." She told him. Tsukune's facial expression gave away that he only felt like a burden for asking her. "This was a mistake… I'm sorry for bothering you Moka." Tsukune said as he quickly fled. "No, Tsukune wait!" Moka shouted as he took off.

She felt like a complete jerk now. She knew he would be worried and that he would care deeply, yet she still made him feel awful. "I'm sorry Tsukune… I really am." Moka said to herself, feeling the tears coming on yet again.

\- Meanwhile. Yokai Academy Rooftops –

"He seemed pretty weak to me. The fact that you monstrels labeled him as a threat is rather disrespectful to me." Rikishi said. "Aono is a threat. You mustn't be so ignorant Rikishi." Kusabi told him. Rikishi laughed at that statement.

"Ignorant? The only real threat was his entourage that follows him everywhere. I'll just wait until he's all alone and prove to him that I am the strongest this school has ever seen!" Rikishi stated. Kusabi gave a devilish smile before saying, "You have with that. Remember, we will be watching."

\- Yokai Cafeteria, The Next Day –

Moka again did not show up that morning, leaving Tsukune in a slightly depressed state, to which the other girls took notice. "What's up Tsukune? You've really seemed like you're down in the dumps today." Kurumu said, hoping to be able to cheer Tsukune up.

"it's Moka… I tried to check on her yesterday, but it's like she didn't even want to be around me." Tsukune explained. Tsukune then appeared as if he was shaking. Like the pain was too much to handle. "Oh, forget about her! You've got me remember!" Kurumu said cheerfully.

A wash tub then dropped on Kurumu's head. "You've got me Tsukune! I can cheer you up." Yukari said attempting to use a seductive tone. Yukari was then frozen. "I'm the one who wants to make babies with you, why don't we get out of here and go just that, okay Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

Kurumu then got up in Mizore's face and yelled "He's mine snow skank! Back off!" Yukari then jumped into the argument screaming "No! He belongs to me!" Tsukune then got up and said, "I'm sorry guys but I gotta go." The three girls then stopped arguing and watched as Tsukune left. Looks of sadness came over them upon watching.

\- Yokai Academy Dorms –

Tsukune was too upset to stay in school that day. All that was on his mind was Moka. Another surge of pain ran through his body once again. He again rubbed his neck and felt the same bite marks from yesterday.

He was shocked to see they were still there but didn't think much of it when he looked up at Moka's window. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he stood at the male dorm entrance, staring at Moka's window. "Aww are you depressed Aono?" A deep voice said from behind him, causing Tsukune's eyes to open wide.

Tsukune was then knocked back several feet. Rikishi then appeared before him, laughing like a maniac. "And they say you are the toughest? Please! You're a weak little guy. Tsukune then rose to his feet, preparing to do whatever he had to survive.

\- Meanwhile. Moka's Dorm –

Moka knew she couldn't just skip school forever, but she needed more time to think. She wished she knew what to do to save him, but it seemed like there was no way she could. She then heard a loud thud from outside and quickly rushed towards her window.

"Tsukune!' She gasped in fear as she saw Rikishi lifting Tsukune by the throat into the air, choking him. She rushed towards her door and quickly exited her room. As she ran throughout the dormitory, her rosary glowed red and began speaking to her, saying, "What do you plan to do? You know what's going to happen."

"I can't just let him get hurt! I love him!" Moka shouted, tears filling her eyes. "You know you feel the same way, stop pretending like you don't care about him!" Moka shouted at her rosary. She ran as fast as she could, bursting through the exit.

"Tsukune!" She yelled as she ran towards him. Tsukune's eyes widened. "Moka!" He yelled. Rikishi laughed as she approached and used his free hand to back hand her hard enough to make her go flying back into the wall of the female dorms, causing blood to drip from her mouth. '

From seeing this, Tsukune could feel the power he felt when facing Issa rise through him once more. Rikishi turned his head towards Tsukune and was frozen when he saw the glowing red eyes and slit pupils. The eyes of a vampire.

Tsukune grabbed Rikishi's arm that was holding him in the air and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Rikishi released Tsukune due to the pain surging through his arm and dropped to his knees. Tsukune then lifted Rikishi into the air by the arm and slammed him back down.

Tsukune's grip was so strong that his fingers began piercing the skin of Rikishi's arm, making him pour blood. "Please! Stop! I'm sorry!" Rikishi begged. In anger, Tsukune then kicked Rikishi in the side of his face as hard as could, knocking him out cold.

Moka rose to her feet and slowly began walking toward Tsukune. "Tsukune?..." She mumbled. Tsukune turned to her, revealing his red eyes. His eyes slowly began to turn back into his normal brown soft eyes and he gave Moka a smile.

Moka ran towards him and gave him a tight hug while tears streamed from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Tsukune. I'm so sorry." She told him. Tsukune comforted her and whispered, "It's okay Moka. Everything is okay."

Kusabi watched from the rooftop of the male dorms and only smiled at what he saw before him. "Vampires. Both of them… He he…" He said as he watched. He knew what had to be done next.

\- The Next Day, Yokai Academy Library –

After the fight, Moka apologized for the way she had been acting as of late. Though she didn't explain what exactly was wrong, she assured him that she would be alright and would be returning to school. She sat in the library the next morning, debating on if she should explain what she is worried about.

She was certain he would be angry to learn that he could possibly turn into a ghoul, but then again, he deserved to know the truth. As she laid her head down on a table, she felt someone tap her back. She turned to face the person and saw a young male with long dark hair.

"Are you Moka Akashiya?" He asked. Though rather hesitant to answer at first, due to the boy giving off a rather dark vibe, she replied with, "Yes, why?" The boy then bowed and said, "My name is Moroha, I was sent by Tsukune to get you to meet him behind the school. If you will follow me, I will guide you there."

'Tsukune sent him? Why?' Moka thought to herself. "Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" Moka asked. "No, he only said to bring you to him immediately." Moroha explained. Moka didn't exactly feel comfortable with this, but she agreed to let Moroha lead her to Tsukune.

\- Outside of Yokai Academy, Deep in The Forest, 10 Minutes Later –

Moroha had lead Moka far into the forest, constantly assuring her that Tsukune wanted her to meet him here. The farther they got, the more worried Moka became. They were already very deep in the forest, causing Moka to stop progressing.

"This is far enough. Where is Tsukune?" Moka asked in a serious voice. Moroha began to laugh in a deep, evil tone. "You really are dumb, aren't you?" He asked her. Suddenly, a long tongue wrapped around Moka's leg and swung her into a tree.

"Did you think I forgot about what you did to me Akashiya?" Saizo asked. He then turned into his orc form and began laughing like a mad man. "Tsukune help!" Moka yelled at the top of her lungs.

\- Meanwhile, Yokai Academy Halls –

Tsukune hadn't seen Moka since homeroom, causing him to wonder where she went. He had been searching the halls for several minutes, but to no avail. He saw Kokoa carrying some boxes and proceeded towards her.

Before he could even get a word out, Kokoa said to him, "I'm busy right now so piss off." Tsukune then saw Ruby sweeping the floor at the end of the hall and then sprinted to her. "Hey Ruby, have you seen Moka anywhere?" He asked.

"I think I saw her earlier heading out to the forest with a student named Moroha, but I don't really know much more than that. I've been doing my best to help where I can all day! It's a long story…" Ruby continued, but Tsukune had already taken off upon her answer.

As Tsukune exited the school, he began to wonder which direction she had taken into the woods. He also wondered why she went into the woods anyway. Tsukune's heart dropped as he heard the scream from Moka coming from deep into the woods.

He then hurried into the woods towards the direction of the scream, fearing the worst. His heart was beating faster than ever, believing that Moka must be in serious danger.

After a couple minutes, he finally made it to Moka only to see her on the ground in pain and surrounded by Saizo and two other male students. 'Saizo… Why are you doing this?!" Tsukune asked. "You two embarrassed me on the first day of school. I've been waiting so long to find the right moment to get my revenge." Saizo explained.

Tsukune then ran to Moka, only to be stopped by Moroha, who's hands suddenly formed into blades. Moroha swung repeatedly at Tsukune, only barely missing him. Tsukune then saw Moka try to get up, only to be stomped back down by Saizo.

Tsukune's eyes then began to turn red. He grabbed Moroha by his arm as he swung and then threw him into Saizo, causing Moroha's blade hands to pierce right through Saizo. Tsukune ran to Moka, hoping she would be okay.

"Moka, are you alright?" Tsukune asked in a worried voice, his eyes still that of a vampire. Moka looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine Tsukune. Thank you for coming." Tsukune gave her a tight hug, relieved that she was not hurt too badly.

As he released the hug, he began to say, "We should get…" but was cut off when Moroha used his blade hands to carve an X through Tsukune's body. Moka's eyes widened as blood began to slowly drip from his mouth.

Tsukune fell to his knees and into Moka's arms. Tsukune put his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. "Moka… Go… Please…" Tsukune said softly, just barely able to speak. Several tears fell from Moka's eyes as she held the one she loved most in her arms.

Tsukune's hand then fell from her face, coincidentally pulling off her rosary on the way down. "Tsukune no… No!" She screamed. A blinding flash of light then filled the sky. Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes blood red.

"Serves the bastard right for what he did to Saizo." Moroha said. Moka turned to him, murder filling her eyes. She sprinted to Moroha in such speed that he wasn't able to even process she had moved to begin with.

"You bastard… Know your place!" Moka yelled as she did a swift roundhouse kick to Moroha, sending him crashing into multiple trees. Pain filled Moka's body, a pain that she hadn't felt in so long. She knew that if she put more of her blood in Tsukune, he would become a ghoul for sure, and she would have to kill him.

Moka began to cry over the loss of Tsukune. She regretted never telling him how she truly felt. She always treated him as if he didn't truly matter to her, when in reality, he was her life. She needed him, just as much as her outer personality.

She then heard clapping coming from behind her. "Bravo Ms. Akashiya. It's a shame that Saizo had to die, but in the end, he gave me what I wanted." Kusabi told her. "You set all this up? Well congratulations. You've signed your own death warrant." She told him.

Kusabi laughed. "I had a feeling you'd react that way." He said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly, water began spraying from all the nearby trees onto Moka, causing a great amount of pain.

"You see, we installed these sprinklers as a precautionary measure." Kusabi explained. Moka had fallen to her knees in pain, not knowing what to do. Kusabi then noticed something. Tsukune's body was moving.

"You're alive?!" He asked in shock. Moka immediately looked towards Tsukune. His eyes remained in their red vampire state, but now, it seemed as if a black substance was forming out of his neck. Moka knew exactly what had happened. Finally, he had become a ghoul.

"You really don't know when you're dead, do you Aono?" Kusabi asked as he began to transform in a monster similar to Saizo and Moroha combined. "No! Don't antagonize him right now!" Moka warned. Kusabi then charged at Tsukune, preparing to hit him.

Tsukune ducked and punched Kusabi in the stomach. The cracking of bones then echoed all throughout the forest. Blood shot out of Kusabi's mouth like a bullet shooting out of a gun. "How… How are you able to do this…? The water… Should be making you weak…" Kusabi explained, barely able to speak.

Moka saw the remote and pressed the button on it to disable the sprinklers. Tsukune had leaped on top of Kusabi and began bashing his face in, with a devilish smile forming on his own. Moka could hear footsteps behind her. It was Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu hurrying to her aid.

"Stay back!" Moka yelled at them, halting the girls in their tracks. "What happened to Tsukune? Why is he acting like that?!" Kurumu asked, noticing how Tsukune was still beating Kusabi. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled. Tsukune then stopped and turned towards her. Moka felt tears fall from her eyes as she looked at him. "He's become exactly what I was afraid of… A Ghoul." Moka stated.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first episode! The next chapter of the manga will likely be released later today! Keep an eye out for updates on both fanfictions!**


End file.
